Spetrespecs and Broomsticks
by lily-rhiannon
Summary: Luna had expereinced a very tough break upwith Dean Thomas, she feels isolated and alone, until she gets introduced to Oliver Wood, charming,handsome quidditch player, Harry is pleased his plan to get Luna and Oliver is working, until Dean comes back.
1. Prelude

_"Luna- Look I'm sorry, it just wasn't working- no don't cry please!"_

_"Dean, I wouldn't bother crying for you, so just get away from me, NOW get away from me- DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, get out!"_

"Luna, Luna what's wrong?"

Harry approached the young blonde girl, who was shaking with loud racketing sobs, radiating her body, like she was being electrocuted.

"Luna, please tell me. You can tell me anything."

Nothing, she just sat there crying harder than before, Harry put his arm comfortingly around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him, she leaned her small head on his chest drying her eyes and consoling herself slightly.

"Shh, Luna I'm here to help, was it Ginny?"

She shook her head vigorously "Dean?"

The sound of his name ached her even more, she knew it was over between them, she had messed things up, and they weren't getting back together. She had lost him.

She started crying again, looking up into Harry's bright green eyes, tears swimming in her own bright blue eyes, gushing over and splattering her face, she looked so young, and innocent. Vulnerable, right now, and he knew that she was hurting, he had felt this way too, only last year when Cho had broken his heart.

He knew then that there was nothing he could do - except hold and listen to her, if she wanted to talk to him. Her and Dean Thomas had been inseparable. She had loved him, everyone could see, but at times it was obvious that he hadn't loved her.

What Harry did know was that he was going to hex Dean into oblivion when he got back to his dorm.

Luna stood up, trailing his hand, and giving him a meek smile before walking away, Harry understood.

When Harry returned to his common room, he saw a small barn owl, he recognised as Luna's, it dropped a small letter into his hand, before retreating back the way it had come.

Cautiously Harry opened it, he didn't know what exactly had happened with Luna and Dean, and he certainly didn't mean to be prying into things he didn't need to know.

As soon as he opened it, a shimmer of Luna's trademark purple and pink glittering sparkles exploded out, showering Harry, he smiled at her care of making things fun still, as she usually does, surprisingly!

The note opened itself, and Harry began to read.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry I was acting so immature before, I couldn't help it, I thought Dean actually loved me, obviously I was wrong, as usual. I wanted to tell you myself, in person, I really did. It just hurts too much to say it out loud. It's like its real, which it is._

_I'm just so lonely, already. It's ridiculous. I know I'm being immature, and I'm sorry. Thanks for being a great friend, and being so kind to me._

_Love,_  
_Luna _

_P.s.  
I attached a limited edition pair of Setrespects that daddy gave me last Summer, he told me to give them to a great friend, that I wanted to look out for, they're great for finding nargles!_

Harry grinned as he pulled out the attached Setrespects, Luna was a great friend to him, and he needed to help her, he missed how she used to be so happy and bubbly, he missed her friendly positive attitude. But what was he supposed to do? He racked his mind, trying to think of someone who was single, asides Dean, everyone else was taken, but that arse didn't deserve anyone.

Then it hit him.

Oliver Wood!

He was good looking, a Quidditch player, and even better he was single!

Harry knew that he would make her feel better, back to her usual bubbly confident self!

Harry ran down to the Ravenclaw rooms, and asked the first person who left, to go get Luna for him, he returned with a confused and dazzled looking blonde girl on his arm, sure enough it was Luna.

"Luna, I can't talk long because I have Quidditch training-"

"Really, I love Quidditch."

"Er- Yeah, but I was wondering if next weekend, you would like to come to a Puddlemere United game, I got us box seats, we'll even be able to meet the keeper in person, if you'd like to of course, you know take your mind of things."

"Oh Harry I'd love too!" then without warning she skipped away, turning her radish earrings around with her finger.

As Harry strolled away, he knew that everything was going according to plan; Luna was going to meet Oliver Wood.

**A:N**

I've taken this idea from **Cheeky Slytherin Lass**, who posted this idea on the 'Request Ideas Here forum"

I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would be the smartest happiest person in the world, this is just a prelude so all the good stuff is coming in later chapters,

A thanks to my beta: MamaGoob

Please review!


	2. I think he's a keeper!

**A/N**

**Chapter one, well officially chapter one, if you want to be technical its chapter two.**

**Enjoy!**

Harry grabbed Luna's small hand hastily; trying to be sure they would arrive to the portkey on time. Finally he recognized the green sunny clearing; it was where their portkey was. Their portkey was a small muggle soda that lay on the lush grass, waiting for someone (preferably not a muggle) to hold it. At exactly 8am it would take them directly to their destination, the first Puddlemere United game of the season, and Oliver Wood would be playing captain.

Harry hoped that Oliver's charming nature, and the spectacular match, would take Luna's mind off certain things.

They quickly found their seats, hoping they hadn't missed too much; they arrived just in time for the calling of the players,

"OUR CHASERS FOR TODAY ARE, SARAH-LEE HORNET, MIRANDA MERSHALL AND REBECKAH CHIMLEY!"

The speaker paused to allow the loud cheering these three female chasers were attracting.

"THE BEATERS ARE, JOHN WILKINSON AND SAMUEL GREEN-DEVONSHIRE"

"AND THE SEEKER IS, JOSHUA SMITH!"

"AND OUR KEEPER, OLIVER WOOD"

Harry cheered loudest, then turned peering at Luna who was staring rather intently and excitedly at the keeper,

"Hey, he's erm- he went to Hogwarts a couple of years ago, didn't he?"

Harry nodded, his glasses nearly falling of the tip of his nose, she had remembered, did she like him already?

"He's rather attractive isn't he?"

She blushed; it contrasted nicely against her pale skin as it ran up her face, like someone had thrown a tin of tomato paste over her head. She stopped blushing, pulled herself together and commenced watching the match, she was fun to take to Quidditch, and she commentated on her own silently under her breath, gasped and jumped up, and erupting into loud enthusiastic cheers when Wood saved a goal or one of the chasers scored again the opposing side.

Finally it was the half time interval, Harry grabbed Luna, pinning her by his side so he couldn't lose her, and they went in search for Oliver Wood.

They entered the changing room, Harry subconsciously let go of Luna so he could try to find Oliver, Harry suddenly heard the crash that was Luna falling on to the ground, and he turned to see Oliver helping Luna up, asking her if she was ok.

Harry ran over as fast as he could, (which was quite fast), he was so excited that they had finally met, and it wasn't a forced awkward meeting either.

"So, I see you found Oliver, Luna"

"Oh yes I did, he's rather good you know, he has know wrackspurts or nargles anywhere near him, I checked!" Her airy, dreamy voice wafted around the change room, and Harry noticed Oliver's eyes were totally transfixed on Luna, he was absorbing her every word, like it was his lifeline.

Harry decided he'd go find the team's seeker, and talk tactics, leaving Luna and Oliver time to talk things out.

"So, have you ever seen a crumple horned snorack?"

Oliver nodded, not really hearing what she was saying, only appreciating the melodious sound of this girls voice, her blonde hair shook slightly as she got excited, the little radish earrings she was wearing kept changing colors, from orange to yellow, green to blue.

Oliver had no idea, how he had come across meeting her, or how she could possibly be so beautiful! All he knew was that he wanted this girl.

Oliver wanted to take her for a walk, but the bell sounded that they'd better be going if they wanted to make it to the second half of the match, he turned to the young blonde.

"Luna, I have to go now to the match, you go find Harry, and watch me from the stands"

He flashed a brilliant smile, showing perfectly straight teeth,

"Yes alright Oliver, you do that, I'll be cheering for you!"

She was just about to skip away into the stands, until Oliver grabbed her arm and hugged her, he didn't know why he did, he'd only just met her, she'll probably be scared off now, but he did know that he had a chance with this girl, he knew why Harry brought her along, and he knew if he didn't take action, he would lose her.

She returned the hug, before flicking her hair around her shoulder and skipping away to the stands.

"Hey, Luna?" asked Harry, in an anxious tone. He was afraid that things had not gone to plan.

"Yeah Harry?" Harry watched as Luna spoke, he could see her eyes watching Oliver's every move, blushing when he waved over at her

"So erm- what did you think of Oliver?"

"Oh- well he's rather handsome isn't he?"

"Yeah and…" Harry took a sharp intake of breath in anxiousness.

"And Harry, I think he's a keeper, I really do!" Luna said in a cheery voice.

Harry slumped back with a relieved sigh into his seat; everything was going according to plan.

**A/N**

**This chapter is rather short, the others will be longer, and from now on I'll be focusing on Luna and Oliver's relationship, rather than get Dean into it straight away.**

**This story is really fun to write.**

**Thanks to my beta: Head In Disarray a.k.a Tenzin**

**And also I got, seven favourites, three reviews, and fifteen story alerts from the prelude, thank you guys so much!**

**And please read and review!**

**XOX**


	3. First Dates and Expectations

Luna anxiously tugged at the pearly button on her peaches and cream jacket, she was hoping Oliver was actually going to turn up to their date, date; the word rolled strangely around her mouth, forming out of her lightly glossed lips. She didn't know what to expect, Dean had always been so pressuring and at times, scary, he had made her do things that she wasn't comfortable doing, venture beyond her years, Oliver seemed different and more caring, and the one she could talk too freely, without being called a freak.

Oliver on the other hand was a nervous wreck, he tried to calm himself down before apparating but he just couldn't. He longed to see Luna again, and since she was still a seventh year, the only place they technically (without Professor McGonagall's permission) was Hogsmeade, and Luna had suggested Madam Puddifoots, which made Oliver more nervous, all that happened in there was couples snogging senselessly for hours on end, he hoped Luna wasn't expecting too much of him.

Harry was amazed at how Luna had changed after the war, but she was still airy and distant at times, just… more serious. She handled things easier than she used to, and was more focused. Harry just couldn't wait to hear about their date, hopefully it took her mind off Dean for a while, as long as the git didn't show his face, everything would be fine, and Harry; of course was taking guard, patrolling around Hogsmede, prepared to hex Dean if he even came close to Madam Puddifoots.

"Wow, Luna you look wonderful!" Oliver said breathlessly, and it was true, she looked spectacular, she had a strapless emerald green dress on, and her hair flowed magnificently around her shoulders, she shone, she looked like a goddess sent from above.

"Oh, thanks Oliver!" Luna breathed excitedly, Oliver was extremely handsome, what would a famous, handsome Quidditch player want with a stupid freak like her?

He awkwardly took her hand and lead her inside, where they sat down at an unoccupied table, just as predicted couples everywhere rather noisily snogging, Oliver looked down, cautious of what Luna would think.

As if she had read his mind she stated, "Oh, I've gone of kissing after Dean…" she regained her composure and continued, "I think I want to take it slower this time so don't feel obliged to slobber over me like those other people are, imagine the nargles they're infesting each other with!"

Oliver couldn't help but smile, but who was the Dean that she had been so upset about?

Their teas finally arrived, and the silently sipped them slightly, then putting them down, Oliver took Luna's hand and lead her away, out of the teashop, out of everything.

"Ooh, where are we going?" inquired Luna tentatively.

"To my favourite place in the whole of Hogsmeade, where I go to think, mull things over, it helps keep me composed before a match, you know?"

Luna nodded, she trusted Oliver with all her heart, even though she hadn't known him for very long.

Finally they approached a place, that Luna didn't even know existed, it was beautiful, a dewy meadow, overlooking a huge waterfall, its water dripping down slowly, steadily.

Oliver lead her over to a clearing, and sat down, she followed his lead.

"So," he began, "tell me about yourself."

Hopefully, she would mention Dean, he was eager to find out who he was.

"Well," she started, where would she begin?

"My mother died when I was only young, so I was raised by my father. I was a year young than Harry at school, and became friends with him, I am a Ravenclaw; I also became close friends with Ginny Weasley, who was in my year. I often got teased and taunted for being a freak, but I didn't care, because I knew what I was saying was true. I often thought maybe I wasn't smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, and when my OWL results came back, I was sure of it, I did very poorly. Dumbledore could tell I was upset, so he told me, maybe my intelligence wasn't writing things down on a piece of paper, but knowing what was right, and that I did belong in Ravenclaw."

She paused for a breath; Oliver was listening to every word, nodding sympathetically to everything.

"In my fourth year I joined Dumbledore's army, lead by Harry, we rebelled against the ministry and fought Voldemort's death eaters, that night I saw death for the second time, Harry's godfather Sirius. When no one else could comfort Harry, I could, I knew what it felt seeing your loved ones die. I thought I was going to die that night, but I didn't care, I wanted to help my friends in any way I could. I also become close with Neville Longbottom, in some ways he was like me; he was taunted for being in the wrong house, lonely, and didn't think I was weird."

"Woah, you guys were so much braver back then, than my friends and I are now!"

Luna smiled meekly; so far she'd only covered the lighter parts of her life.

"Then Dumbledore died, then I was really scared, we didn't stand a chance against Voldemort if we didn't have Dumbledore, I was scared and alone, that's when Dean started comforting me."

Oliver let out a gasp, he was excited now, but a bit jealous, was Dean the super boyfriend or something?

"He took me away after that, and started kissing me, I really didn't want him to, but I couldn't do anything, I was sad and tired and he was heavy, I couldn't find the strength to pull him off. He began lifting his hand up my shirt, that's when I pushed him away, I told him I didn't want that, I just wanted to be left alone. He kind of left me for a while, then he came back, he told me he loved me, made me feel special. When Ron, Hermione and Harry left, I had no one to protect me at all, I would have liked to have believed Dean would have, but he wouldn't"

Oliver knew then what kind of guy Dean was, and he thought he knew the rest of the story as well.

"School was horrible, the teachers were Death Eaters, and they made us torture one another. Then Harry and his friends came back, we all fought in the Wizarding battle, so many of us died that night, I just wanted to mourn, Voldemort was gone as well though, so I w as more relaxed, then Dean grabbed me, and took me to another classroom. He raped me that night, and he said I enjoyed it, so he did this,"

Luna lifted up her shirt a bit, and carved in between her breasts was the word "SLUT"

"You didn't enjoy what he did to you Luna."

She looked up, Oliver looked angry and upset, she was surprised he had cared that much.

"I never told anyone else, except you, and then Dean dumped me, because I threatened to tell people if he continued doing what he did to me, he didn't dump me really, he slapped my face, hard. And he threatened to kill me if I did anything suspicious. That's why I was crying when Harry found me, I had to just say that he'd dumped me and I was upset, but really I was scared. Then Harry introduced me to you, he must've thought that I was lonely, and needed a companion, I guess. He as kind of right, I needed someone I could trust, to talk to."

Oliver was shocked, how this girl, this beautiful girl, could have just told him everything about her. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh- Luna I had no idea, I'm so sorry,"

"No, it's alright; I'm used to it, so tell me about you!" She sounded back to her cheery self again.

"Well, I started playing Quidditch in my second year at Hogwarts, and I too became good friends with Harry when he joined the team in 1991. I got accepted to Puddlemere United in 1994. When I was younger, my brother, he died. He got Spattergroit and didn't make it. I mourned for a while, then I got one with my life, it's what he would have wanted, you know." He paused for a moment, stifling a sob, covering it with a cough.

Luna reached down, and touched his hand affectionately, supportively. He took her small hand into his own, and sat there for a while looking into the stars with her, he knew he could lie here for hours.

"Then," he continued, "people started pressuring me into getting a girlfriend, they mostly expected Katie Bell or Alicia Spinet, because they were on my Quidditch team, and I spent a lot of time with them, they were great girls, but only my friends, I knew I didn't like them like that, I think you know them?"

Luna nodded, "Oh yes- they're lovely!"

Oliver smiled, "Yeah, they are, I thought I'd never find a girl I liked enough, to make me nervous, or give me a spark, every time I looked at her."

Luna nodded again, "Yeah me neither."

"I just- never thought a girl would like me, in that way," began Oliver, before Luna cut him off.

"Well her head would have had to be full of Wrackspurt's not to like you!"

She blushed, she didn't know why she just said that.

Oliver had no idea what Wrackspurt's were but he didn't care.

"Well, I think I've found that girl, I'm just not sure yet, if she likes me in that way."

Luna smiled, "I think she does."

Their heads drifted together slowly, Oliver grabbed her silvery blonde hair as he kissed her carefully, softly, inhaling the amazing scent coming from her hair. She responded, slowly and anxiously, and he felt her relax in his arms, allowing herself to fall into his chest.

Luna knew then, that he was different, he was the one for her, and he would treat her well.


End file.
